The Good, The Bad and The Ed
"The Good, The Bad and The Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 5 and the 117th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy challenges Rolf to get the toughest Urban Ranger badge available: The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Plot Rolf herds the Urban Rangers out one day to show off their amazing skills, with a sneering Eddy as a member of the audience. He then invites others to join the Urban Rangers, to which Eddy replies by accusing the Urban Rangers of being a bunch of "phonies." To prove so, Eddy challenges Rolf to the toughest Urban Ranger badge in existence, the "Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge." Despite the warnings given by the alarmed looks of the Urban Rangers at the mention of the badge, Eddy ignores all of the warnings, including Edd's calculations telling him that he was outclassed in every way by Rolf, set before him and goes ahead with plans to defeat Rolf of the Urban Rangers to prove him and the other Urban Rangers phonies. Eddy should of listened as all the tests are extremely painfull, and Eddy has a hard time trying to keept the screaming in, while Rolf bearly flinches and in the end Rolf wins the coveted badge, as Eddy fainted one second before him, so Rolf won by defaul. A jealous and badly-bruised Eddy watches as Rolf is gazed at in great admiration by the other kids when he passed out, but is at first glad to find out that he still earned a badge after all he went through, until he finds out that the badge he earned was the "Cry Baby Boo Hoo Badge." The Challenges *'Challenge #1': The Wax of Wailing and the glorious contrast between Rolf and Eddy as the hairs are ripped off of their legs. Rolf's leg blossoms like a thorn bush but he doesn't as much as flicker an eyelid whereas Eddy's having a job holding in the wax-induced wail as watery eyed he watched his leg swell up like an overfilled balloon. *'Challenge #2': The Bumping of the Funny Bone and the agonized Xs that appear in Eddy's eyes, it's a very characteristic Antonucci-style of animation. Pretty much, Eddy and Rolf have to have their funny bone rammed against a file cabinet. *'Challenge #3': The Bramble Bush of Bellyache - Eddy's horror as the naked Rolf scrambles speedily into the thorns is only surpassed by the horror of Ed stripping him off and bowling him in after and poor Double D's traumatized look at Eddy's undies land on his face! *'Challenge #4': The Pendulum of Protest - Eddy and Rolf get giant boulders smashed against them and end up quite literally between a rock and a hard place. *'Challenge #5': The Tour of Tears - The final challenge sees the competitors leaping from a cliff top off one of the Mountain Ways into a pipe from whence they are spat out in true 'classic cartoon style' into the path of an oncoming train. Bruised and battered they finally arrive down the rails at a comfy couch although to Eddy's dismay that's still not the end of it. The final flight awaits! The couch is shot from a giant slingshot onto a target looking like the Urban Ranger logo. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to Eddy's mockery "Ahhh, Rolf sees the Urban Rangers are too demanding to one whose head resembles a side table for a couch." a doily and a cup of coffee on Eddy's head. Ed dunks a slice of toast in the cup as everyone laughs ---- *'Rolf': from the pendulum "As it is said in your country, LET HER ROCK!" ---- *'Ed': the battered Eddy wake up "Aww, can I play with him, Double D?" Edd: "Ed, don't touch." ---- *'Ed': Eddy away "You heard him, Eddy! Rest is best! So be no pest and I'll wear a vest!" Eddy: at his loss "ONE LOUSY SECOND!" ---- *'Eddy': "I smell a chicken!" Ed: "A chicken, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yep. A big Urban free-ranger chicken!" Here's a badge for you chicken! How about the 'go home and lay an egg' badge?!" laughs Rolf: by Eddy's behavior "ENOUGH! Your mockery of the domestic fowl insults Rolf!" ---- *'Rolf': "Do not touch the badge, urchins of processed cheese spread!" ---- *'Eddy': confused "Birthday suits?" Ed: "Nudge, nudge, wink, wink!" Trivia/Goofs *Some of the names in the file cabinet during the 'Bouncing of the Funny Bone' are named after people who work on the show. There's one labeled Antonucci (Danny Antonucci of course), Vincent and Sioui (Ruth Vincent & Dan Sioui, Ed, Edd n Eddy's producers) and Miller (Jim Miller the storyboard coordinator & artist). *This is the seventh appearance of the Urban Rangers. *Apparently, from what Jonny and Jimmy have said, no one has won the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge in over fifty years, which would mean that the Urban Rangers have EXISTED for over fifty years. A fact that may support this is that Rolf may be from Urban Ranger bloodline. *Eddy rates this episode the second worst episode in which he's humiliated. *When Edd opens the Urban Rangers book his sleeves are blue instead of orange. *When Ed pulls off the wax, Eddy's leg swells up, but when he get hit by the water his swollen leg disappears. *This is the third episode Eddy is seen naked. The first is in Pop Goes the Ed, and the second is in See No Ed. *Rolf was probably naked for the second time because he was naked for the third challenge to get the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge. The first time Rolf was seen naked was "Rent-a-Ed", but only the view was blocked for the audience. *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *This episode's title is a reference to the movie The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. *This is the last apperance of the Urban Rangers. Gallery Badge hairy.jpg|Wow, nice badge! Badge cry.jpg|Awwwwww...It's got a little rattle. Eddy upset.jpg|The Kids tease when Rolf defeated Eddy. Video The Good, The Bad, and The Ed – Video Good, Bad and Ed Good, Bad and Ed